custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Bercilak
Bercilak (Pron. bur-sə-lak) is a veteran Toa of Plantlife and a member of the Toa Vayu. History Early Life The earliest mentions of Burslac are from a Chronicler who lived in Southern Island Chains. Prior to his Naming Day, the Bo-Matoran Burslac was a Harakeke farmer in his home village of Bo-Koro. Burslac would be renamed Bercilak several thousand years after he came into being when he played an integral role in protecting the village from a particularly devastating tropical storm. Desolation Ten years following the storm, a weary Toa of Air arrived on the shores of the island and asked for a place to stay through the night. He introduced himself as Lesovikk. Despite having heard the stories surrounding the Toa, the island's Turaga turned a blind eye to his past and directed him to the outskirts of the village where the farmers' huts were, away from prying Matoran eyes. It was Bercilak who eventually gave the disgraced Toa a place to stay, simply because he did not recognize the leader of the Toa Cordak. Soon after inviting him inside, the Bo-Matoran inquired of the Toa's wounds. Lesovikk recounted a great battle with a Rock Lion that lasted three days. According to him, the Rahi was injured and he was trying to slay it out of mercy. Even starved and stark raving mad from its injuries, the Lion bested Lesovikk. Rumours have it that Bercilak simply laughed upon hearing this seemingly tall tale and proceeded to quote old folk tale commonly known in the area. According to the somewhat shoddy village annals, Bercilak said, "You should have covered the Lion with honey, so that Electric Bugs may sting the Rahi! Any new Matoran could have told you that! When you cannot overcome your trials, work alongside someone." The legend culminates with the mysterious disappearance of Lesovikk the very next morning. He left no trace but a Toa Stone beside the sleeping Bo-Matoran. Abilties and Equipment *'Plantlife Mastery: '''Like all Toa of Plantlife, Bercilak has near-perfect control over the Elemental Power of Plantlife, allowing him to control and absorb vegetative material and other similar organic substances. It is worth noting that Plantlife is the only elemental energy in which a user in not innately able to create objects with, as creation of true life itself falls under the scope of the Ignika and the Great Beings. Rather, large plant protrusions are often created by manipulating existing plants or dormant seeds in the ground. As with all Elemental Powers, his only real limitation is if he runs out of Plantlife Elemental Energy and therefore must wait for it to recharge. *'Protosteel Accouterments: Toa Bercilak's original Toa Tools were a long lance and a shield. The lance was fairly unremarkable, but the shield was of an interesting design, unique to jousting. It was meant to be held at an upward sland, so blows would be deflected away. Though jousting equipment in undoubtedly cumbersome, in the hands of a deadly warrior, the combination of a long weapon and near-impentrable shield make for a deadly combination. *'''Kanohi Bozok: The Kanohi Bozok is the Mask of Density. It allows the user to change their own density as well as any item they are directly in contact with. The larger the object the user is trying to alter, the more effort it takes. In addition, the power needed increases exponentially which leads to what is essentially a firm ceiling as to what this mask is able to accomplish. The Bozok does not however, have the ability to reduce the user's density to as low a degree that the Mask of Intangibility is able to. The Noble Bozok can only alter the user's own body. It is worth noting that much of Bercilak's successes while fighting are due to his complete mastery over the Bozok. The Toa of Plantlife is able to increase his own or his Toa Tool's density, and therefore weight and force, for just milliseconds to maximize the strength of his blows while not needing to exert and extra effort. On the other hand, he can briefly increase his own density so that an enemy's blow will glance off of him. The Bozok is forged from a Growth, a Shrink, and a Teleport Kanoka. Personality A being as ancient as Bercilak has, of course, had different outlooks on life over the years. As a Matoran farmer on the peaceful, though somewhat isolated, Island Chains, he enjoyed an idyllic lifestyle. There are no records of this period in his life, but he was most likely content with his lot in life. Following his transformation into a Toa his former teammates have described him as an open-minded and approachable person, as well as someone who valued teamwork and unity. His most notable trait during this team were a strong sense of duty to serve and protect the Matoran. He was known to act kindly towards them, perhaps even indulging in their requests too often. Following the defeat of the Kanohi Dragon, Bercilak's first true challenge, his demeanor took a more serious and somber turn, though he was still very much willing to assist his fellow Toa and work for the betterment of Mata Nui and the people. Though the Ice Toa that was injured in the fight insisted his injury was not his fault, Bercilak still felt guilty for letting his team down at a crucial moment. Known Moveset Trivia *"Bercilak" is a legendary figure in the King Arthur saga nicknamed the “Green Knight”. *"The Village People" was composed by Valmont de Ragondas. Category:User:ChineseLegolas Category:Toa Category:Plantlife Category:Canto Universe